Untitled
by inolvidable23
Summary: AU 3X11. Donde para arreglar las cosas necesitan una ayuda...del más allá.
**Resumen:** AU 3X11. Donde para arreglar las cosas necesitan una ayuda...del más allá.

 **Nota de autora:** No pensaba en escribir más fics así pero realmente necesito sacar esto de mi mente. No puedo más con esta serie y aunque ya no la veo, me siento atada a ella hasta final de temporada, así que esta es mi manera de intentar detener mis ganas de gritar. He intentado ser lo más canon posible. Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

Ontari no iba a detenerse y Raven estaba perdida en los confines de algo que ni siquiera sabían que era y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Octavia Blake se sentía tan perdida como cuando era una niña.

Lincoln esta muerto. Lexa estaba muerta y Clarke...Clarke no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba y para Octavia todo parecía revertirse a antes de encontrar a los terrícolas, cuando no eran más que niños perdido en la nada.

Aunque ahora era mucho peor...ahora no solo estaban perdidos si no que también estaban solos.

Se apoyó contra la pared mirando a su hermano y a la gente que los rodeaba, ¿que quedaba de ellos? Nada. Bellamy era un asesino intentando buscar su camino, Jasper un loco llevado por la venganza, Monty un chico asustado y perdido, ni siquiera conocía a Sinclair. Clarke paseaba entre el deber y la locura sin detenerse un segundo y ella...Octavia no sabía lo que quedaba de ella.

 _La sangre no debe llamar a la sangre..._

Octavia cerró los ojos escuchando las palabras que Lexa dijo cuando unos terrícolas la secuestraron y la llevaron ante ella pidiendo venganza contra la gente del cielo. Las mismas creencias que Lincoln tenía antes de morir y que solo se habían reforzado cuando las conocieron a ellas.

-¿Piensas en ese débil guerrero que murió por nada?-preguntó Raven desde su rincón.

Octavia optó por no contestar al ataque de Raven porque sabía que no era ella realmente. Era lo que fuera que estaba dentro de ella que intentaba controlarla a ella y a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Por eso no debían caer, aunque la tentación fuera demasiada.

-Lincoln...pobrecito, creyó protegernos y solo firmo su muerte-rió Raven mirando a otro lado-. Como todos.

-Basta, Raven-advirtió Bellamy.

-¿Eso fue lo que te imploraba la gente que mataste, Bellamy?-canturreó Raven antes de echarse a reír.

Bellamy miró al suelo, avergonzado pero a Octavia no le importaba, como tampoco le importó cuando la amiga de Clarke le dio un puñetazo y lo golpeó llorando y acusándolo de la muerte de su padre.

Había demasiadas cosas que a Octavia ya no le importaban de su hermano.

-Pero la mejor de todos es Clarke...¿verdad, Clarke? Matando a todo lo que tienes cerca de ti-rió Raven de nuevo.

-Raven...-susurró Monty.

-Wells, Finn...-susurró Raven-. Lexa...oh, la adorada Lexa que juró protegerte sin saber que tu eras lo iba a matarla.

-¡Raven!

-¡Callate!

Octavia a penas tuvo tiempo de ver a Bellamy agarrando a Clarke cuando esta se lanzó a por Raven. Clarke tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que golpearon a Octavia como un puñetazo pero Raven no parecía querer o poder detenerse.

-Ni siquiera la querías, Clarke. Solo la usaste para salvar a tu gente. Para evitar las consecuencias que deberían haber pasado-siguió Raven-. Murió porque te amaba y tú ni siquiera la aprecias.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó Clarke con voz rota-. Yo...yo la...

Bellamy soltó a Clarke haciendo que la rubia cayera de rodillas mientras agarraba una pequeña caja y lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera con Finn.

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera puedes decirlo...¿cuanto tardarás ahora? ¿Quizá la nueva chica sea la Comandante? ¿Quizá Bellamy?-gruño Raven.

-¡Para!-gritó Clarke-. Para, por favor...

-Lexa lo sabía-dijo Raven por primera vez mirando a Clarke con pena y seriedad-. Ella siempre supo que no la amabas y murió con la convicción de que nunca la querrías...de que todo era por tu gente.

Clarke abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Octavia pudo ver el crudo dolor de la verdad allí. Ahora, delante de todos, era más que claro que Clarke amaba a Lexa casi tanto como Lexa había mostrado siempre, a pesar de que Octavia nunca quiso verlo, pero las palabras de Raven cargaban una verdad que era casi tan trágica como la muerte de la Comandante.

Clarke sentía por Lexa, mucho. Pero no lo había confesado nunca, a nadie.

-Ella no...yo...-susurró Clarke mirando la pequeña caja con desesperación-. Eso no es cierto...ella tiene que saber que...que yo...¿lo sabes, verdad? Lexa...Lexa lo sabes...¿verdad?

Octavia vio como Bellamy se separaba de ella como si estuviera loca y Monty y Sinclair la miraban como miraban a Raven, con preocupación pero fue Jasper quien tuvo la osadía de acercarse a Clarke y quitarle la caja para abrirla y sacar el chip de su interior.

-Esto es...¡por amor de dios!-gritó Jasper.

Tiró el chip encima de la mesa y para sorpresa de todos agarró una vara de metal para romperlo pero Clarke lo detuvo con un grito roto y empujón que tiró a Jasper al suelo.

-¡No la toques!-gritó Clarke-. Lexa esta ahí...parte de ella esta ahí.

-¡Lexa esta muerta!-gritó Jasper levantando las manos-. ¡No va a volver! ¡No vas a verla nunca más! ¡Despierta!

Clarke cogió el chip y cayó al suelo pero esta vez Octavia estaba allí para abrazarla, entendiendo demasiado bien su dolor ya que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo al perder a Lincoln.

Aunque al menos ella tuvo tiempo con él, en cambio Clarke no tuvo esa suerte.

 _Debe ser horrible..._

-Clarke...-susurró Octavia.

-Tenía miedo...-murmuró Clarke al chip-. Tenía miedo de que si lo que sentía era real iba a perderla en cualquier momento y entonces el dolor sería insoportable pero...pero yo no esperé...no tan pronto...

-Oh, Clarke.

-Unas horas...solo tuvimos unas horas-susurró Clarke-. Ibamos a separarnos igual, tenía que venir a Arkadia y ella tenía que ayudar desde su puesto. Iba a venir igual pero...pero entonces...todo se destruyó y yo no...yo no tuve tiempo...

Su voz estaba teñida de dolor y pena, una tan grande que Octavia no pudo contener a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sostener a Clarke quien no paraba de acariciar el chip entre sus dedos.

-Te amo...-susurró Clarke al chip-. Te amo y...lo siento...lo siento mucho, Lexa. Perdóname, por favor.

Lo que sucedió después rompió el corazón de los que estaban allí, incluida Raven quien derramó una lágrima cuando vio a Clarke besar el chip y llorar como si le hubiera robado el corazón. Era una escena trágica y brutal ya que ninguno de ellos podía creer que Clarke pudiera estar así y hablaba por si sola de lo que sentía por la antigua Comandante.

-Clarke...-susurró Raven cerrando los ojos-. Lo siento...

Clarke no le hizo caso y todo se quedó en silencio hasta que, de repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y Murphy apareció delante de ellos, golpeado pero vivo y con una cara que no hablaba más que de miedo.

-¿Murphy?-preguntó Bellamy.

-Vienen a por nosotros...tenemos que correr-dijo Murphy.

Octavia vio a la amiga de Clarke correr a la puerta y volver a ellos con cara de miedo mientras desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos de los furiosos terrícolas pidiendo sangre.

Entonces, Octavia vio a Raven mirando a la nada y luego, mirando a Clarke con cara determinada y lista para la guerra.

-ALIE dice que puede ayudar, pero debes dejarla acceder al chip-dijo Raven.

-No. No, nunca-dijo Clarke agarrando el chip con más fuerza.

-Clarke, ella puede ayudar. No se como pero se que puede-insistió Raven.

-Si se lo doy destruirá a Lexa-dijo Clarke mirando a Raven con furia.

Raven suspiró y miró de nuevo a la nada durante unos minutos antes de sonreír y mirar a Clarke de nuevo.

Entonces, Clarke sintió el chip forzándose fuera de sus manos y saltando a las manos de Raven quien lo apretó cerrando los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que los terrícolas entraban en casa de la amiga de Clarke.

-¡La sangre llama a la sangre!-gritaron los terrícolas.

-No será hoy.

De la nada, Lincoln apareció delante de ellos e hizo golpear al suelo a varios terrícolas ante la mirada atónita de la gente de aquella casa y la de Octavia, quien sintió las lágrimas picando sus ojos al ver a su amor delante de ella.

-¿Lincoln?-susurró Octavia.

-Octavia...todo esta bien ahora.

Monty se giró a Raven mientras Sinclair ponía una mano en su hombro y Raven asentía como si le estuviera diciendo al hombre que estaba pasando.

-Son proyecciones-dijo Sinclair-. Esta proyectando a gente que esta en la Ciudad de la Luz.

Lincoln sonrió antes de esquivar un ataque y golpear a otro terrícola cuando, de repente, uno de ellos se coló dentro de la casa y apuntó su espada hacia Clarke, lista para asesinarla tan pronto como cayera sobre ella.

Por suerte, el golpe nunca llegó y cuando Clarke abrió los ojos supo porque.

-Si la atacas a ella y me atacas a mi-gruñó una voz grave y que exudaba poder.

Clarke se quedó helada cuando vio a Lexa golpeando las piernas de su enemigo y lanzandolo al suelo antes de girarse hacia ella y mostrarle aquella media sonrisa que siempre la había cautivado y que ahora traía lágrimas a sus ojos.

-Lexa...

-Clarke...no te asustes-susurró Lexa.

Clarke balbuceó antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y recogerla allí, dejando escapar el llanto que tenía atragantado y apretándola contra su cuerpo con la intención de no dejarla ir nunca más.

-Todo esta bien, Clarke.

-Yo...tú...-sollozó Clarke.

Lexa sonrió y secó las lágrimas de Clarke antes de pegar su frente con la de ella y poner las manos en sus mejillas con cariño.

-Ai hod yu in, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-Te amo...te amo, te amo...-susurró Clarke una y otra vez-. Te amo, Lexa. Odié amarte pero te amo.

Lexa rió antes de besarla y Clarke suspiró entre sus labios, entregándose por completo y sin importarle nada que más gente estuviera mirando. Este era su momento. Esta era su casa, entre los brazos de Lexa. Con Lexa.

-Lexa...-susurró Lincoln detrás de ellas.

Lexa lo entendía. No tenían tiempo para todo esto, debían solucionar el problema y seguir adelante, al fin y al cabo ella ya había muerto y no podía hacer nada por cambiar eso pero si podía ayudar a Clarke ahora. Podía darle la paz que tanto necesitaba.

-Tenemos que llegar a Polis y solucionar el problema de Arkadia-susurró Lexa mirando a Clarke mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia-. Es hora de trabajar.

-¿Como es posible que estáis aquí? ¿Como es posible que podamos tocaros?-preguntó Jasper con manos temblorosas y mirando a Lexa primero y luego a Lincoln.

Raven tembló y fue cuando Lexa intercambio una mirada con Lincoln antes de acercarse a la chica atada a la cama y suspirar colocando una mano en su frente.

-Raven...-susurró Lexa.

-Comandante...-tembló Raven.

-¡Contesta!-gritó Jasper.

-Es cortesía de ALIE-dijo Lincoln mientras sentía a Octavia agarrarse a él como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

-¿Como?-preguntó Bellamy entonces.

Lexa miró a ALIE y luego suspiró, cerrando los ojos antes de colocar su símbolo, el que casi siempre llevaba en la frente, en la frente de Raven y haciendo que la joven sintiera una paz casi instantánea.

-Becca, la primera Comandante. Ella llegó a nosotros y nos dio su sangre-explicó Lexa todavía con los ojos cerrados-. Su sangre pasó a cada superviviente del apocalipsis y como podéis adivinar, ella no sobrevivió esa transición, pero si su leyenda sobre las que se basan todas nuestras leyes. Todos nosotros tenemos parte de _Natblidas_ algunos más y otros menos, imagino que dependiendo de nuestra línea familiar o nuestro tipo de sangre que puede haber diluído la sangre que Becca donó y que explica porque Lincoln tiene sangre normal y yo no además de explicar porque los _Natblida_ somos tan únicos.

-La sangre oscura es lo que permite a ALIE que pueda proyectaros-dijo Octavia siguiendo las explicaciones de Lexa-. Entonces...entonces, ¿seguís con vida?

-No.

Lexa se levantó dejando a Raven dormida y en el mismo momento sintió a Clarke a su lado, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de ella con fuerza y a la vez con cariño mientras la rubia cerraba los ojos y suspiraba en el hueco de su cuello.

-ALIE nos permite estar aquí por un corto periodo de tiempo-explicó Lincoln entonces.

-Tres días-dijo ALIE-. Solo tenéis tres días.

-Tres días-dijo Lexa abrazando a Clarke y besando su mejilla.

Clarke besó su cuello y Lexa suspiró porque, a pesar de todo y a pesar de que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo tenían tres días para hacer de su historia un para siempre.

 **-Untitled-**

Clarke no podía creerse que esto estaba pasando realmente y era por eso que era incapaz de dejar de tocar a la mujer que ahora descansaba entre sus brazos. Tenían que llevarlo todo bien contado por eso habían decidido descansar un par de horas antes de ir a Arkadia a solucionar el problema de Pike y su gente. Luego irían a Polis y entonces, se encargarían de restaurar el orden que se había perdido con Lexa.

Pero ahora tenían dos horas para ellas y Clarke no pretendía perder el tiempo. Por eso había agarrado a Lexa nada más separarse del resto para hacerle el amor de una manera distinta a su primera vez, más lenta y más dedicada, queriendo dejar todo de ella en cada beso y cada caricia.

-Todo estará bien, Clarke. Tu gente estará a salvo-susurró Lexa abriendo los ojos antes de dejar un beso justo sobre uno de los pechos de la rubia.

-No estaba pensando en mi gente, si no en nosotras-susurró Clarke.

Lexa la miró y Clarke bajó sus labios para besarla con ternura, con toda la devoción que sentía que no le había mostrado cuando todavía estaba viva.

-Te amo-susurro Clarke contra los labios de Lexa-. Te amo tanto que no sabía como decirlo. Te amo tanto que cuando me di cuenta tenía miedo de decirlo y perderte. Durante mi vida he perdido todo lo que amaba, todo y estaba aterrorizada de decírtelo para luego perderte. Fui una estúpida.

-Clarke...

-No...es lo que fui. Debí decirte la verdad cuando me di cuenta, justo cuando me juraste lealtad y no lo hice, seguí con una mentira y con una devoción hacia mi gente que no merecían y al final...

-...mi muerte no es tu culpa, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

-No quiero vivir sin ti-murmuró Clarke besando la frente de Lexa mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Lexa se limitó a colocarse sobre ella para besarla de nuevo y hacerle el amor, intentando de esta manera detener el tiempo un segundo más para poder darle a Clarke todo lo que merecía tener: paz, felicidad, cariño.

-Ai hod yu in, Klark-susurró Lexa tomando la cara de Clarke entre sus manos para mirarla a los ojos-. Ai hod yu in.

No hicieron falta más palabras entre ellas.

 **-Untitled-**

Lincoln respiró con Octavia entre sus brazos mientras observaban las estrellas juntos, su tiempo era oro pero nada era comparable a estar allí juntos de nuevo, como las almas gemelas que eran.

O como la familia que siempre habían querido ser.

-Lincoln...Octavia...

Los dos miraron a un lado para ver a Bellamy delante de ellos. Sus ojos mostraban pena, remordimiento y su cuerpo parecía derrotado, incapaz de llevar el peso de lo que había hecho en sus hombros.

-Bellamy.

-Me gustaría...me gustaría tener un momento...-susurró Bellamy.

-Adelante-dijo Octavia seriamente.

-Voy a...ehm...voy a entregarme a Kane tan pronto como arreglemos Arkadia-susurró Bellamy-. Voy a pedirle prisión o...o a muerte.

Los dos parecían sorprendidos aunque en el fondo sabían que este Bellamy, el que finalmente veía más allá de si mismo era el que siempre habían esperado. El mismo Bellamy que los salvó en la montaña y el que siempre había protegido a Octavia con tenacidad y fuerza.

-Solo quería...solo...-susurró Bellamy rascando su cabeza mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos-...solo quería pediros perdón. No arregla nada y no cambia nada pero si deciden mi muerte, necesito este perdón.

Octavia miró a Lincoln y a pesar de todo...a pesar del dolor y de la pena y de la traición, Lincoln sabía que no podía dejar que Octavia perdiera a nadie más, además, la cara de Bellamy decía mucho más que cualquier disculpa podía decir.

Por eso, si quería su perdón, tendría que esforzarse para conseguirlo.

-Ayúdanos a vencer a Pike, Bellamy-dijo Lincoln-. Libera a tu gente y encuentra tu paz, entonces, tendrás tu perdón.

Bellamy asintió y Octavia suspiró antes de pasar una mano por la cintura de su pareja y mirar a su hermano, intentando confiar en él porque ahora mismo, era todo lo que podía hacer.

 **-Untitled-**

Lexa se arrodilló delante de Raven y sonrió tocando su frente con cierto cariño. Había decidido dejar a Clarke descansar unas horas con su espada y su pañuelo rojo para dejarle saber que lo que había vivido era real mientras ella se hacía cargo de Raven y de su complicada situación.

-No debes tocarla, _Heda_ -susurró ALIE al lado de Raven.

-¿No debo tocarla? ¿Me lo dices en serio?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja para mirar a ALIE como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Le harás daño.

-Tú le estas haciendo daño-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Sentir no es malo, ALIE, sentir nos ayuda a ser humanos.

-Sentir es lo que destruye al mundo. Los sentimientos terminarán por exterminar la vida-dijo ALIE.

Lexa suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de tomar la cara de Raven entre sus manos y ver a ALIE ladear su cabeza, intrigada por lo que estaba haciendo la Comandante.

-Raven...-susurró Lexa.

-¿Lexa?-murmuró una somnolienta Raven-. ¿Que pasa?

-Mírame...

Raven lo hizo y cuando la miró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La Lexa que Raven veía era distinta a lo que los demás podían ver. Esta Lexa tenía la piel brillante y dos alas en la espalda, parecía un ángel caído, muy diferente a lo que había visto la primera ver que se había proyectado con la ayuda de ALIE.

-Estas muerta de verdad-susurró Raven.

-Si.

Raven cerró los ojos forzándose a no sentir nada. Sin sentir vivía mejor, podía ser mejor y no necesitaba ni quería más dolor del que ya había tenido desde que llegó aquí.

-Tienes que sentir, Raven-susurró Lexa-. Siente por Octavia, quien también a perdido a Lincoln. Siente por Bellamy, quien pasará su vida arrepentido de sus actos. Siente por Jasper y Monty, que deben vivir en un mundo que no los comprende. Siente por Murphy, más perdido que ningún otro ser en este mundo. Siente por Sinclair, que te quiere como un padre.

-Basta...-susurró Raven.

-Siente por Clarke, quien te necesita más que nada en este mundo ahora, quien te eligió por encima de Finn, quien luchó para mantenerte a salvo...-dijo Lexa sintiendo sus propias lágrimas al pensar en la mujer que amaba-...quien daría su vida por ti sin pensarlo dos veces.

-¡Basta!

-¡No!

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Raven al mismo tiempo que ALIE desaparecía y la morena suspiraba pesadamente, dejando que una tras otra, las lágrimas hablaran por ella mientras se agarraba a Lexa como si fuera un salva vidas.

Lexa sonrió y la abrazó, mirando sobre la cabeza de Raven a sus compañeros, los amigos que Raven tanto necesitaba y que ahora las miraban con tranquilidad y alivio al saber que Raven estaría bien, especialmente Clarke, quien sonrió y le transmitió a Lexa un "te amo" silencioso antes de Octavia abrazara a la rubia y por fin, pudieran cerrar una parte de todo el plan que tenían que llevar a cabo en tres días.

El plan para devolver el mundo a lo que era.

 **-Untitled-**

El primer rayo del amanecer siempre calmaba a Lincoln más que nada en el mundo. Era como un alivio saber que aunque todo fuera mal, la naturaleza seguía su curso como si nada pasara.

Aunque pocas veces había visto algo tan hermoso como lo que veía ahora. Lexa estaba de espaldas a él, mirando al horizonte con un aura de fuerza brillando a su alrededor, como si fuera una entidad sagrada.

-¿Lexa?

-Mi misión acaba en Polis, Lincoln y debo irme lo antes posible-susurró Lexa.

Sus palabras lo dejaron helado pero se atrevió a caminar hasta colocarse a su lado y mirar como ella los terrenos que un día corrieron juntos y que ahora no eran más que polvo.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Lincoln.

-Estos tres días sirven para cerrar nuestras muertes, Lincoln-dijo Lexa-. Debo irme a Polis y vosotros tenéis que haceros cargo de Arkadia, especialmente tu. Debes terminar con Pike con la ayuda de Bellamy y los demás.

Entonces Lincoln lo entendió.

-No vas a dejar que Clarke se vaya contigo-dijo el terrícola.

-No puedo, ella es necesaria en Arkadia y yo...-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo antes de suspirar-. Nunca habrá un día en que no le debamos nada a nuestro pueblo, no mientras tengamos estas vidas.

-¿Te marchas ahora?-susurró Lincoln.

Lexa asintió y, de repente, escucharon una puerta solo para ver a Clarke allí, respirando pesadamente y mirando a Lexa como si él no estuviera en la misma zona que ellas.

-Lexa...

-Clarke. No puedes venir-sentenció la Comandante.

Clarke negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de Lexa dándole a Lincoln la señal para dejarlas solas, sabiendo que esto era algo que él no tenía ni quería ver porque la pena de su despedida amenazaba con ahogarlo.

Y mientras se marchaba, miró a los cielos implorando que, algún día, las dos mujeres de las que se estaba alejando tuvieran un mejor final. Uno digno de ellas.

 **-Untitled-**

Clarke se agarró a Lexa como si la vida dependiera de ella. No podía dejarla ir, era demasiado pronto pero a la misma, sabía la verdad que otra vez le rompía el corazón en pedazos.

Pero quería ser egoísta...necesitaba ser egoísta.

-No te vayas-susurró Clarke presa de la desesperación-. No te vayas.

-Tengo que irme, Clarke. No puedo dejar que Ontari siga así y tú tienes que vencer a Pike-susurró Lexa apretando a la rubia contra su cuerpo.

-No puedo soportarlo-sollozó Clarke.

Lexa cerró los ojos, llorando de una manera que pocas veces se había permitido llorar mientras apretaba a una llorosa Clarke en un abrazo cargado de pena y amor.

-Tienes a mucha gente...-intentó Lexa.

-Te quiero a ti-dijo Clarke.

-Tu madre...-dijo de nuevo Lexa.

-Te necesito a ti-susurró Clarke apartándose un poco para poder mirar a Lexa a los ojos-. Te amo a ti. Por favor, Lexa, déjame ir contigo a Polis, déjame pasar el tiempo que nos queda juntas.

-Clarke...

-Quiero decirte adiós cuando no quede más remedio. Por favor, no me digas adiós ahora, cuando todavía tenemos tiempo-susurró Clarke-. No me digas adiós cuando me quedan dos días para poder demostrarte lo mucho que realmente te amo.

-Ya lo has hecho...tu gente...

-Basta, Lexa-gruño Clarke.

Después Lexa sintió unos labios sobre los de ella y a Clarke empujándola contra un árbol, usando su fuerza para obligar a la Comandante a apoyarse en el mientras ella la forzaba con besos a aceptar la verdad.

Clarke no se separaría de ella mientras Lexa estuviera aquí.

-Te amo...-susurró Clarke mirando a Lexa a los ojos-. Déjame, por una vez, elegir por mi misma. Déjame elegirte a ti.

Lexa suspiró, la miró y, finalmente, asintió antes de besarla de nuevo y poner las manos en su cintura solo para hacer más fuerte su determinación. La verdad de que ella también deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que tenía en esta tierra con Clarke y ahora que sabía que Clarke quería lo mismo, nadie iba a detenerlas.

Absolutamente nadie.

 **-Untitled-**

Llegar a Polis no fue un problema. Matar a Ontari, tampoco. Lexa suspiró cuando finalmente su espada salió del estomago de la actual líder de los terrícolas. Clarke estaba sentada en el suelo, respirando con fuerza, horrorizada de estar de vuelta en el mismo cuarto donde tiempo atrás Ontari había matado a los discipulos de Lexa y finalmente calmada al saber que ya no podría hacerles más daño.

Roan estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida en el costado y una mirada de completa admiración hacia Lexa o su fantasma, como él mismo la llamaba.

Lexa tiró su espada al suelo y se acercó a Roan lentamente, casi como cuando era Comandante.

-Ya no tendréis ningún líder, Roan-susurró Lexa.

-Entonces...entonces, ¿que vamos a hacer?-preguntó él desconcertado por el futuro.

-Clarke, dame el espíritu-pidió Lexa mirando a la rubia por primera vez.

Clarke la miró intentando entender lo que quería hacer antes de pasarle el chip que tenía entre sus manos y que había protegido con su vida.

-Esto, Roan, debe ser un símbolo de unidad, no de poder-dijo Lexa-. Tú, Luna y Clarke podéis convencer a los demás para crear una verdadera coalición. Una donde reine la paz y no la sangre.

-Nunca aceptaran a la gente del cielo-dijo Roan.

-Lo harán tan pronto como Marcus Kane este al mando de nuevo-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Pero debes jurarme que formaras junto a ellas una coalición real y sostenible.

- _Sha, Heda..._ -susurró Roan.

-Bien. Dile al resto de los líderes que Ontari es una advertencia de _Heda._ Si alguno pretende atacar o reinar, este será su destino-advirtió Lexa.

Roan asintió y se levantó la intención de despedirse de Lexa cuando se dio cuenta que la mano de Lexa era transparente y que parecía estar desapareciendo. Clarke se percató de eso también y casi como un rayo, el cálculo del tiempo que habían tardado en arreglar Polis la golpeó con fuerza.

Habían pasado casi tres días desde que vieron a Lincoln, Octavia y los otro marcharse a Arkadia antes de que ellas vinieran aquí.

-Vete, Roan-dijo Lexa.

Roan miró sobre Clarke antes de suspirar y asentir, saliendo de la sala y llevandose el cuerpo de Ontari con él para darle a _Heda_ y a _Wanheda_ un momento de privacidad.

-¿Lexa?-susurró Clarke.

-Todo estará bien. Ahora puedes seguir tú-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

Clarke negó con la cabeza antes de lanzarse a sus brazos solo para traspasarla como si fuera un fantasma. Lexa cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire y Clarke se dio la vuelta, mirando en su dirección como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento a pesar de saber que era lo que tenía que pasar.

Lexa había muerto de un disparo y eso Clarke, no podía cambiarlo.

-¿Esto es el final?-preguntó Clarke con voz cortada y lágrimas en los ojos.

-La muerte no es el final, Clarke-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa-. Volveremos a vernos.

-Pero...¿yo quiero una vida contigo?-susurró Clarke.

Lexa suspiró, su tiempo se acababa y desde donde estaba podía ver a Lincoln esperándola para volver a donde ellos debían estar.

-Algún día, Clarke. Eso será posible-susurró Lexa.

Clarke asintió y suspiró, una lágrima cayendo por sus ojos mientras intentaba secarse la otra mejilla con la mano y caía de rodillas, incapaz de aguantar el peso de este adiós.

-Te amo, Lexa...lo hago desde que me besaste la primera vez-susurró Clarke tapándose las lágrimas con los ojos-. Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo.

-Ai hod yu in, Klark-susurró Lexa arrodillándose delante de ella-. Y algún día, tendremos toda la vida que queramos para nosotras.

Clarke apartó las manos de su cara solo para ver a Lexa, o más bien a lo que quedaba de ella, acercándose a su cara para besar su nariz con cariño antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Volveremos a vernos-susurró Lexa.

Y después, desapareció.

Clarke se quedó mirando el espacio donde antes había estado Lexa y sintió un tirón en el corazón, como si lo estuvieran apretando con fuerza y la estuvieran ahogando y le estuvieran quitando su vida.

-Clarke...

La voz de Roan, quien había vuelto a entrar en la habitación la hizo mirar al rey de la nación del hielo quien suspiró y se apoyó contra la puerta.

-Tu gente ha enviado un mensaje: te necesitan en Arkadia-dijo Roan.

-¿Podrás tu solo con esto?-preguntó Clarke.

Roan solo asintió y Clarke suspiró, mirando una vez más el espacio que había ocupado Lexa antes de sentir que esto era lo que debía hacer: debía luchar por su pueblo y liberarlo de Pike y de ALIE.

Debía demostrar que los monstruos no iban a ganar en este mundo. Ya no.

 **-Untitled-**

 _ **Ciudad de La Luz. Tiempo desconocido**_

Lexa caminó por la plaza y sonrió a cruzarse con Aden y los demás sangre oscura que ahora jugaban y se divertían como los niños que eran, sin necesidad de guerra y, por lo tanto, sin necesidad de entrenar.

Tenían la vida que ella siempre había soñado darles.

También vio a Costia, hablando con Anya y Gustus mientras tomaba la mano de una seria Ontari. Era extraño y ciertamente algo que no había esperado pero dado que Lexa no podía amar a Costia de nuevo tras Clarke y Ontari ahora parecía mucho mejor que su versión viva, Lexa había aceptado la verdad y le había dado una oportunidad.

Si los niños podían, ella también.

Se cruzó con Finn, con Wells y con Charlotte. También vio a Monroe y a Harper, asesinada por desobecer a Pike. Encontró a la madre de Monty y a Jasper, muerto por sus ideas. Y, finalmente, vio a Lincoln, agarrado de la mano de una morena y de espaldas a ella.

Una morena que le sonaba mucho.

-¿Octavia?-susurró Lexa.

Octavia se giró y sonrió antes de levantarse con Lincoln para poder ver a Lexa mejor. Lexa no se lo podía creer, no hasta que Octavia se acercó y le dio un abrazo haciendo a la Comandante mirarla con sorpresa y pena escrita en su cara.

-¿Que...?

-La guerra contra ALIE...-dijo Octavia con una sonrisa-. Mi hermano Bellamy siempre me protegió y esta vez...quería y tenía que devolverle el favor.

Lexa asintió viendo las lágrimas en los ojos de Octavia y la abrazó mientras Lincoln ponía su mano en la espalda de la morena para darle ánimos cuando, de repente, escucharon a alguien toser detrás de ellos y vieron una melena rubia acompañada de una sonrisa sin igual y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-¿Clarke?-susurró Lexa con voz rota.

-Me debes una vida, _Heda-_ susurró Clarke con la voz cargada de emoción.

Lexa sonrió y caminó a Clarke para fundirse con ella en un abrazo. No quería verla aquí porque significaba que estaba muerta pero a la vez...a la vez no podía aguantar la felicidad de poder tocarla, besarla y tenerla como había soñado desde que puso sus ojos en ella.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Lexa separándose de Clarke para tomar la cara de la rubia entre sus manos.

-Evité que mi gente muriera, destruí a ALIE y maté a Jaha-susurró Clarke-. Pero la descarga de fuerza fue demasiado para mi cuerpo y mi corazón se paró.

-Lo siento mucho, _ai niron-_ susurró Lexa cerrando los ojos.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ahora, Bellamy, Raven, mi madre y Kane podrán devolver el mundo a la normalidad-susurró Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa que Lexa vio al abrir los ojos para mirarla-. Volveré a verlos.

- _Sha, niron-_ dijo Lexa.

Clarke sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de Lexa para acercar sus labios y besarla con paciencia. Con todo el amor que le tenía y todas las ganas que tenía de volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, ahora sin nada que pudiera separarlas.

-Dime, Lexa Kom Trikru, ¿querrás tomar una vida conmigo?-murmuró Clarke entre sus labios.

-Todas, Clarke Griffin Kom Skaikru-susurró Lexa respirando el aliento de Clarke antes de acercarse a ella para besarla de nuevo-. Todas y cada una de las vidas que tengamos.

 _El arma más grande. El que supera el dolor, la muerte y la pena es simplemente el amor y, esta vez, tanto Lexa como Clarke, estaban dispuestas a darlo todo, en este paraíso para las almas y en el futuro, fuera cuál fuera._


End file.
